


Luck

by jeminguay



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Mild Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 12:30:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8533147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeminguay/pseuds/jeminguay
Summary: Negan x Reader based on the Arctic Monkeys song, Love is a laserquest





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fandom_and_heartbreak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_and_heartbreak/gifts), [I](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=I).



Negan was well acquainted with the deep rumble of the truck’s engine. He turned toward the ash grey dodge as it came tearing down the dirt road toward the Sanctuary. He frowned when he spotted her, sitting right smack between Simon and Greg. Jealousy rose up in him in an instant, but he was quick to gain control over it. Y/n wasn’t his to worry about anymore. The truck pulled up right by the side of the warehouse like structure to his left. Feigning as much indifference as he could, Negan strolled toward the small group of saviors. He stood patiently before the hood of the truck, waiting.  
Simon hurried over to him, instructing the others to unload. The balding man swiped the back of his hand against his forehead, swearing.  
“Hot as balls out man.” He looked over his shoulder and swore under his breath. “Greg, why the hell are you letting her lift that?”  
“She said she had it.” The man grumbled lifting a sack out of the bed of the truck.  
“You’re gonna throw out your back.” Simon complained turning to the y/h/c haired girl.  
“I can handle it.” She huffed lifting a couple of the stacked crates stubbornly. Negan watched her set them at the edge of the doc door with a bit of difficulty.  
“Sweetie, If you’re gonna be helping out, I need you at a hundred percent. So would you cut the tough girl act and -?”  
“If Y/n says she can handle it, she can fucking handle it.” Negan interrupted watching her lift another crate.  
“Whatever you say boss.” Simon sighed in frustration and began to tell him about the bounty they’d collected from the Hilltop. He nodded intermittently as though he were paying attention. He couldn’t keep his damn eyes off of her. A lock of Y/n’s y/c hair fell over her face as she worked and he was suddenly lost in a memory.  
Sunset, under the cover a copse of trees at the edge of Negan’s domain, he had her against the trunk of a large hickory tree. He kneaded her thighs underneath the skirt of the white sundress she’d worn for him. The breathy little moans and sighs she made as he moved against her let him know that he was doing something right. He palmed the cheeks of her ass squeezing gently as he thrust in and withdrew slowly.  
“uhnnn Negan, oh Negan…” She moaned so sweetly.  
“Shit.” He groaned fucking deeper into her. “God, you’re so fucking beautiful.” Negan looked into her y/c eyes and realized in that moment that he was screwed. A lock of her gorgeous hair fell free from her braid framing her face in the fading sunlight.  
“I love you.” The words came tumbling out gracelessly. He watched her eyes grow impossibly wide and he thought he’d fucked up. Quicker than he could comprehend her lips were on his.  
“I love you too.” She whispered against his lips.  
Negan had never felt so God damn lucky. 

It was that false sense of security her response had given him that got him into this mess in the first place.  
“Uh, Negan?” Simon’s voice broke in.  
Realizing that he hadn’t responded to something he was being asked Negan cleared his throat and stared at the man.  
“We’re supposed to be pickin’ up from Alexandria tomorrow. I have a feeling those shit heads won’t have what we asked for.” Simon repeated solemnly.  
“That’s not something you need to worry about.” He gripped Lucille more tightly, remembering the defiant expression on their faces and the lengths he’d had to go to, to break them. “I’ll be there to take care of it.” Negan muttered already moving past him.  
He walked up the ramp to the pile of crates Dwight had stacked up and looked over the goods. Y/n passed right by him. Didn’t even bother to look his way anymore. She was done with him. Negan had never stopped to consider what he would do if she left him. He’d been so sure she was his, he didn’t believe her declaration that she was leaving until after she’d walked out the door.  
***************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
“You can’t leave.” He told her confidently. “You have no where the fuck else to go.” Negan leaned against the doorframe watching Y/n pack her duffle bag. In her anger, she hastily tossed her belongings. The arm of her favorite blue sweater stuck out of the top messily.  
“Well, I’m sure as hell not staying with you.” She kneeled beside the bed, pulling out a small box of keepsakes and putting it into the bag as well. She sat the duffel on the bed, tried to zip it closed.  
“Don’t be so fucking dramatic. It’s not that big a deal, Y/n/n.”  
She stopped messing with the bag and glared at him. “I can’t believe that you don’t see it! I-I never thought you were capable of doing something so-so cruel!” She stuttered, visibly shaking from how upset she was.  
“Didn’t seem to bother you when I did what I had to, to protect you. Not in the fucking least. We don’t know shit about them except that they fucking stole from me. So why do you even give a shit?” He was losing his patience. He sighed as she stood there arms crossed over her chest, bright eyes full of unshed tears.  
“You may not care about what you did to those people, but it matters to me. The fact that you don’t see how fucked up this is…” Y/n shook her head in disgust. “You know, I never thought there was anything you could do to make me stop loving you. I was wrong.” Picking up her things she pushed past him and into the hallway. She didn’t look back once. Leaving him behind to try to figure out what in the hell had happened.  
************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
There were two states he lived in, ever since she’d left him. Agony. Every minute he was in her presence forced him to deal with the reality of what he’d lost. Apathy. Not being around her wasn’t any better. Negan didn’t know how to escape it. He felt everything differently, had to fight just to hold on to the anger he needed to get shit done. He couldn’t fully experience the simple joy of being the Alpha and Omega of his own fucking territory. He tried to hate her for it, but even that was a futile struggle.  
That night in his room, he mulled over the moment of eye contact he’d had with her that afternoon. He’d looked in her direction, when he heard the tailgate slam closed and found himself gazing into her eyes. She’d stared back impassively. Her expression unwavering. He wondered briefly if she even cared enough to hate him anymore. He tried telling himself she was only some girl he’d fucked, no different from any other piece of ass he’d had, but lying to himself had never worked. He figured he’d put the bottle of whisky he’d been saving to good use. Forgetting for one night was better than sitting there with the knowledge that he meant less than nothing to her.


End file.
